1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art block connector has either male or female connectors and is constructed by placing a plurality of connector housings one over another. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 7, a prior art block connector is comprised of a lower housing "a" and an upper housing "b". Lock portions "d" each are formed with a lock hole "c" and stand on four corners of the upper surface of the lower housing "a". The upper housing "b" is formed with lock projections "e" that are engageable with the lock holes "c". The upper housing "b" is placed on the lower housing "a" while elastically deforming the respective lock portions "d" outwardly. When the lock portions "d" are elastically restored to their original positions, the lock projections "e" are fitted into the lock hole "c", with the result that the housings "a" and "b" are locked while being placed one over the other (see FIG. 8).
In the prior art block connector described above, particularly the one having a small housing, the formed lock portions "d" can have only a small thickness. In such a case, the lock portions "d" can satisfactorily function to prevent the disengagement of the housings "a" and "b". However, if, for example, a force acts on the housings "a" or "b" so as to displace them or a rotational force acts on the housings "a" or "b" as indicated by arrows in FIG. 8, the lock portions "d" may be elastically deformed, thereby disengaging the housings "a" and "b".
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent the disengagement of housings by a simple construction.